This invention relates to methods and devices for removing lint, dandruff, dirt, ravelings, animal hair, human hair, and other particulate matter from various surfaces and, more particularly, to a disposable hand-held device for removing such particulate matter from articles of clothing and a method for holding the device.
It is well recognized that the majority of fabrics used to make clothing easily pick up lint, hair, and other particulate matter through contact or electrostatic charges created by friction. The accumulation of particles on garments creates a soiled or worn appearance such that their presence on the garments is undesirable. Dry cleaning easily removes particles and gives clothes a fresh, clean appearance, but because of wear on garments and the relatively high monetary cost, it is not desirable to have garments dry cleaned merely to remove lint or other particles. Thus, garments are often brushed with a lint removing brush, or contacted with an adhesive to remove the particles in between dry cleanings.
Over the years, many devices have been created to remove particulate matter from clothing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,913; 2,724,847; 2,913,745; 3,029,453; 3,056,154; 3,231,918; and 4,820,558 all disclose devices which utilize an adhesive to remove lint. These devices, however, have had certain disadvantages which have limited their use. Specifically, some of these devices have been expensive or complicated to produce. Others have limited availability for use because they are undesirably bulky or cumbersome making it inconvenient for individuals to carry them in a pocket or purse or even a suitcase for maximum availability. Further, the disclosed devices, especially the flat sheets, have failed to provide a convenient and secure way to hold the device during lint removal.
Thus, increasing the portability of adhesive lint removers is desirable to provide maximum availability of lint removers and increasing the ease in which such devices are held during lint removal is desirable to reduce the amount of time necessary to remove lint from garments and make such devices easier to use.